A different Path
by Lexa2
Summary: Alternate ending to Hello, Goodbye, what if Max left after her and Logans discussion, could things ever be the way they were, would they ever want them the same? M/L all the way, enjoy


A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer, I just had to leave it where I did, so much fun. Anyway please review, if I get 5 u get another chapter. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy it cause I liked writing it.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I cant" the moment she said the words she knew everything would change. But it was what needed to be done. She was helping him, it was the right thing to do. She w3as saving his life however indirectly. But if it was right, why did it hurt so much?  
  
She could visibly see his heart break, he tried to hide it, but she could see. And it made it hurt all the deeper.  
  
After that night, she couldn't stand to be in Seattle. Everything there reminded her of him, and it hurt. Even the little things like delivering packages reminded her, riding past his building brought back all the memories, all she could see was the look on his face, the look in his beautiful blu eyes, how hurt they looked.  
  
She had to leave, it was a month after it all happened when she finally did leave. She knew she couldn't stand to be in that city anymore, and she left. She left everything behind to start an entirely new life.  
  
Now she is Alexandra Brown, a college student in California. She was a completely differnet person, with a different image, and a different attitude. She died her hair blonde, and was much friendlier to the people around her.  
  
She worked in a restaurant in Downtown San Francisco, right by the Golden Gate bridge. She had first gone down to find Jondy, which she had, but now it was like a second home.  
  
Her and Jondy lived in a two bedroom apartment by the bridge, Jondy also worked at the restaurant, she didn't know anything about Logan. Max prefered it that way, no one trying to get her to go back to Seattle, to find Logan, it was better this way. He could live a normal life with a normal girlfriend who didn't risk killing him by coming near him.  
  
Ever since she had left that night his life had gone downhill. He had often gotten drunk just to drown out the pain. He didn't sleep much, every time he closer his eyes all he could see was them together.  
  
About a month later he had learned that she had left Seattle altogether, and much to his relief and partial happiness, it hadnt been with Alec.  
  
Since she left, he never left the apartment, hardly had any contact with the outside world other than with his contacts.  
  
Only two months from the present, Sam had told him the news. The virus was gone. Not only did Joshua's transfusion able him to walk but also gave him the antibodies to fight off the virus. Not that he cared anymore, he had been happy for about a split second then realized it was pointless, without Max the immunity was useless. It didn't matter anything without her.  
  
Present:  
  
Max sat on her bed in her and Jondy's apartment. The apartment was much nicer than the one Max used to share with Cindy, it wasn't rat infested for falling apart. But then again, it wasn't Fogle towers either.  
  
She was looking in a shoebox that she had open on her lap. All the things she had brought from Seattle, which wasn't much, just a few pictures, CDs, things like that. She stuck one of the CDs in her CD player and listened as the soothing music filtered through the speakers. Sibelius: Valse Triste.  
  
She held one of the pictures in her hands, tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. It was a picture of her and Logan at Bennett and MaryAnne's wedding, someone had taken it when they werent looking, it was one of the few times he wasn't speaking with Daphne. They both looked so happy, why couldn't that last forever?  
  
Max was so caught up in the picture and the music, she didn't notice Jondy get home or walk up to Max's door.  
  
Jondy saw her sister, sitting on the edge of her bed, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She also saw the picture sitting in Max's hands. Jondy slowly walked up to her sister and sat down beside her.  
  
"What wrong Maxie?"  
  
Max suddenly noticed her sisters presence and tried to hide her tears aswell as the picture, both unsuccessful.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Max, you know who"  
  
Max looked down at the picture and smiled.  
  
"His name is Logan"  
  
"What happened Maxie?"  
  
"Cant you guess" Another tear trickled down "the same thing ruined my life that ruined all out lives"  
  
Jondy sighed "Manticore"  
  
"You got it"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember I told you I was taken back to Manticore?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well when I got out, I went back to Logan and when I kissed him. he got a virus. I cant touch him or- he- he'll die." More tears came down Max's face, Jondy wrapped an arm around her sister shoulders tightly "a month before I left Seattle, I accidentally touched him- he almost died and it was my fault. I tried to protect him. I told him I was with someone else, but I couldn't stand it, I left. I tried to forget."  
  
"you loved him didn't you?"  
  
Max closed her eyes tightly "More than anything, I miss him so much."  
  
"Max, I think you need to see him again"  
  
"Don't you see Jondy, this is why I never told you before, I cant see him again, I'll just want to hug him and touch him in any way but I cant. He'll die!"  
  
"But Max, you need closure, you need to see him again, if only just to apologize for what you did then leave again."  
  
"You know what? I think you're right, I'll just have to restrain myself from getting too close to him."  
  
"Good, do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Hell yeah I'm not going alone. But wait, what if I go there and hes. hes not alone."  
  
"Then you'll know that hes happy, and most importantly, you'll have the closure you badly need."  
  
"But I don't know if I could see him with another woman"  
  
"Max, would you rather never see him ever again?"  
  
"You're right, now lets go before I change my mind again"  
  
"Sounds good ta me"  
  
Max sat on her motorcycle with Jondy behind her, staring up at Fogle Towers. A single tear rolled slowly down Max's cheek as all the memories of this place came flooding back into her memory.  
  
"Now Max, your not going to chicken out on me are you?"  
  
"No- but wait, I mean it has been a year, what if hes forgotten me?"  
  
"Max, he hasn't forgotten you, its impossible. Now just go up and see him, I'm gonna go clubbing"  
  
"Ok, I'll do it" Max got off the bike and Jondy took the handles while Max explained to her how to get to Crash.  
  
Seconds later Jondy sped off and Max began to make her way to the elevator.  
  
She got to his door and slowly knocked, waiting for him to answer she was fidgetting uncontrollably. She heard footsteps and became even more restless, then the door opened. 


End file.
